Always With You
by n4oK0
Summary: Do you know that I couldn't live without you by my side? Once again, summary sucks. Yunjae FF, a little bit Wonkyu. GS. Ch. 3. UPDATE & END!
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Always With You 1**

**Pairing :**Yunjae, a little bit of Wonkyu

**Disclaimer :**All casts are belong to their self and God

**Inspired :** An Indonesian Song, Selalu denganmu by Tompi

**Warning :**Un-betaed, Genderswitch, OC, alur cerita yang cepat ^^v

**Summary :** Do you know that I couldn't life without you by my side?

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

"Ya Tuhan! Hyung! Kamar apa ini?! Seperti kapal pecah!" seru seseorang ketika dia memasuki kamar tidur Jung Yunho yang masih menikmati tidurnya yang nyenyak walaupun dengan kondisi kamar yang bisa dibilang cukup berantakan. Tidak. Memang berantakan. Choi Siwon, adik kelas sekaligus sahabat Yunho berusaha berjalan berjinjit mendekati Yunho yang masih terlelap, tidak memperdulikan Siwon sedikit pun. Wajah Siwon mendengus jijik melihat begitu banyak pakaian kotor bertebaran dikamar tersebut, bekas makanan siap saji yang mungkin sudah berhari-hari disana, serta benda-benda lain yang Siwon tidak mau apa itu bentuknya. Begitu Siwon berhasil berdiri disamping ranjang Yunho tanpa menginjak hal menjijikan tersebut, segera saja pria tinggi penyuka music jazz itu menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Yunho itu. Namun, Yunho seakan tidak perduli dengan hilangnya selimutnya tersebut, justru membekap guling dan melanjutkan tidurnya. Melihat Yunho tidak menghiraukannya sama sekali membuat Siwon kesal bukan kepalang. Laki-laki yang mempunyai postur tubuh sama bagusnya dengan Yunho itu segera beranjak keluar kamar menuju kamar mandi. Berselang lima menit, Siwon membawa sebuah ember kecil beisikan air dingin. Tanpa peringatan sedikit pun Siwon langsung menguyurkan air tersebut ke wajah dan tubuh Yunho. Yunho yang merasakan dinginnya air tersebut langsung gelalapan dan terbangun sambil menyeka wajahnya yang basah.

"Kau sudah gila apa?! Air itu dingin sekali, Siwon!" seru Yunho marah sambil menatap Siwon dengan garang walau tatapan tersebut tidak berpengaruh pada Siwon. Siwon lalu meletakan ember tersebut disamping ranjang dan beranjak ke jendela kamar Yunho untuk membuka tirai, membiarkan sinar matahari pagi masuk keruangan kotor itu. Yunho menyipitkan matanya ketika sinar matahari menyinari wajahnya yang sebenarnya tampan itu asalkan saja Yunho tidak memelihara janggut dan kumis yang tidak terawat itu serta rambutnya yang dibiarkan panjang tak terurus.

"Salahmu sendiri hyung. Sudah aku bangunkan dari tadi, kau justru semakin tidur. Aku tak punya banyak pilihan." Kilah Siwon sambil memberikan senyum dengan lesung pipitnya pada Yunho. Yunho hanya berdecak kesal sambil berdiri dan beranjak ke lemari pakaiannya untuk mengganti baju. Siwon yang melihat Yunho langsung memakai pakaiannya tanpa pergi ke kamar mandi dulu untuk bersiap-siap menatap Yunho dengan pandangan horor.

"Hyung! Mandi dulu! Dan itu. Pakaian yang kau pakai itu adalah pakaian yang kemarin bukan?! Ganti hyung!"

"Kau sudah menyiramku dengan air dingin, itu sama saja dengan mandi untukku. Dan ini…" sahut Yunho sambil memperlihatkan kaos hitam bergambar gajah putih yang sudah dia pakai ke kampus kemarin, menyeringai ketika melihat raut wajah Siwon yang kaget sekaligus jijik. Yunho sungguh merasa senang melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang seperti ini.

"Kaos ini baru aku pakai kemarin sore. Jadi belum terlalu bau." Sahut Yunho kembali sambil memakainya serta mengambil _hoodie_nya lalu memakainya setelah kaos itu. Siwon benar-benar tidak percaya dengan tingkah laku Yunho. Siwon terus bertanya pada dirinya sendiri mengapa sahabatnya ini bisa sejorok sekarang. Seingat Siwon, Yunho dulu sangat rapi dan bersih. Apa yang membuatnya berubah?

"Tapi hyung?! Kau yang benar saja. Ayolah… Kau mandi dulu. Atau paling tidak gantilah bajumu."

"Kita sudah hampir terlambat Siwon-ah. Dan kau tak mau rekor tidak pernah terlambatmu rusak hanya karena kau menunggu hyung tercintamu ini bukan?!" Siwon langsung melihat arlojinya dan membulatkan matanya ketika melihat jam tangannya menunjukkan pukul 7 lebih 30 menit itu. Siwon bergegas menarik lengan Yunho dan membawanya kebawah. Tidak lupa keduanya mengucapkan salam ketika mereka berpapasan dengan kedua orangtua Yunho sebelum mereka masuk ke mobil Siwon. Kedua orangtua Yunho menatap kepergian anak mereka dan Siwon sambil menggelengkan kepala mereka. Setiap pagi selalu saja seperti ini.

"Yeobo. Terkadang aku heran dengan Siwon. Mengapa anak itu masih saja betah berteman dengan Yunho? Apalagi dengan perubahannya yang drastis itu." Ujar ayah Yunho sambil melipat Koran paginya dan meminum kopinya. Ibu Yunho tersenyum sambil membawakan tas kerja untuk suaminya tersebut sebelum menanggapi.

"Hanya Siwon yang tahu yeobo. Hanya Siwon yang tahu."

**Di Kampus**

Ketika Yunho dan Siwon menginjakkan kaki di kampus mereka, beberapa siswa dan siswi langsung memperhatikan mereka berdua. Namun tanggapan untuk keduanya cukup berbeda. Untuk Siwon, setiap gadis yang lewat selalu memuja ketampanannya, mengagumi selera berpakaiannya dan senyumnya yang menawan itu. Sedangkan setiap laki-laki menginginkan tubuh tinggi, tegap dan kekar seperti Siwon. Mereka menginginkan karisma yang dimiliki oleh Siwon. Sementara itu komentar untuk Yunho, setiap gadis yang melihatnya ada yang takut karena janggut dan kumisnya, merasa jijik karena selera berpakaiannya yang kumel dan asal-asalan, serta tidak percaya bahwa Yunho bisa berjalan bersama setiap hari dengan Siwon. Sedangkan setiap laki-laki berpikiran sama tentang Yunho, yaitu menginginkan posisinya sebagai sahabat seorang Choi Siwon walaupun mereka tidak akan mau berpenampilan seperti Yunho.

"Hyung."

"Apa?"

"Kenapa sih mereka selalu melihat kearah kita seperti itu? Sejak aku mulai masuk semester kemarin sampai sekarang, pandangan mereka tidak pernah berubah. Apa ada yang aneh denganku hyung?" Yunho hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat sifat lamban dari saengnya ini. Siwon yang memang lebih muda 1 tahun darinya ini terkadang membuatnya gemas karena jika sudah menyangkut tentang sosialisasi dengan orang lain, dia suka terlambat menanggapi. Yunho berpikir, apa jadinya Siwon jika dia tidak berada bersama dengannya selama ini.

"Kau ini. Kenapa otakmu hanya merespon dengan cepat untuk urusan sekolah dan pacar setanmu itu sih? Mereka melihatmu karena kagum denganmu, bodoh."

"Oh ya? Wah memangnya aku kenapa hyung?" tanya Siwon polos dan tidak mendengar ejekan Yunho akan pacarnya, Yunho serasa ingin mencekik leher Siwon sekarang juga karena komentarnya tadi. Namun Yunho hanya pergi berlalu meninggalkan Siwon yang terus memanggilnya dan menanyakan hal yang sama.

**Kantin Kampus**

Yunho sedang menikmati makan siangnya ketika dia tidak sengaja melihat kearah mantan kekasihnya yang sedang bermesraan dengan pacar barunya. Yunho yang melihat betapa manjanya Go Ara bergelayut pada lengan Yoo Hwangsoo mengepalkan tangannya membuat sendok yang dipegangnya sedikit melengkung. Sedangkan Go Ara yang merasa diperhatikan oleh seseorang menolehkan sedikit kepalanya sehingga kedua matanya bertemu dengan mata Yunho. Wanita cantik namun memiliki sifat layaknya nenek sihir itu memberikan senyum manisnya pada Yunho. Namun di mata Yunho senyum itu tak lebih dari senyum palsu yang membuatnya muak. Yunho memalingkan wajahnya dari Ara dan melanjutkan makan siangnya.

Yunho menghela nafasnya berat. Dia memikirkan apa yang sedang terjadi padanya. Mengapa dia bisa seperti sekarang? Sejak kapan dia tidak perduli dengan orang lain maupun dirinya sendiri? Apa karena peristiwa saat Ara mempermainkan perasaannya dan mempermalukan dia didepan umum delapan bulan yang lalu. Yunho kehilangan nafsu makannya ketika mengingat kejadian waktu itu.

**Flashback**

Yunho tidak percaya dengan apa yang diihatnya sekarang. Gadis yang baru menjadi kekasihnya selama empat bulan ini sedang berciuman dengan pria lain didepan semua anak yang ada di kantin sekarang. Yunho merasa dikhianati dan dipermainkan oleh kekasihnya ini.

"Ara! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Yunho marah. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi? Mengapa Ara, kekasihnya yang dia kenal sangat baik, lembut serta perhatian bisa melakukan tindakan seperti ini.

"Oh, ada kau Yunnie. Ups, kau melihatnya ya. Maaf ya. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau akan makan siang di kantin ini. Aku kira kau akan memakan makanan buatan ibumu karena takut dengan kuman yang ada dikantin ini." Semua orang tertawa menanggapi sindiran Ara. Yunho mengepalkan kedua tangannya berusaha menahan amaran yang memuncak karena ucapan Ara tadi.

"Apa maksudmu bicara begitu? Dan mengapa kau berciuman dengan laki-laki itu? Kau itu kekasihku!"

"Oh. Maaf saja Yunnie sayang, sepertinya aku harus memutuskan hubungan kita karena aku tidak bisa harus selalu memakai _hand sanitizer_ supaya kuman ditanganku mati setiap aku ingin memegang tanganmu. Ya, walau aku sempat menikmati hubungan kita. Siapa sangka kalau kau pintar mencium. Tidak kelihatan karena penampilanmu yang super rapi itu. Kau itu seperti pekerja kantin disini yang kesasar jadi mahasiswa." Sekali lagi semua orang menertawakan Yunho karena kebiasaannya yang selalu rapi dan bersih itu. Yunho menatap kesekelilingnya dan melihat pandangan mengejek dari semua orang dikantin itu. Yunho berjalan mundur, tidak tahu bagaimana dia harus menghadapi penghinaan ini. Tanpa menggubris suara tawa yang semakin keras, Yunho berlari meninggalkan kantin itu, membawa semua kekesalan dan luka hatinya karena seorang gadis. Gadis yang tidak pantas untuk dia cintai.

**End Flashback**

Yunho akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan awalnya tadi. Ya dia mulai bisa mengingat bahwa sejak kejadian itu dia mulai tidak lagi sebersih dan serapi dulu. Yunho mulai tidak memperhatikan dirinya sendiri dan bersikap seakan tidak ada orang lain disekitarnya. Semenjak kejadian itu, Yunho tidak mau lagi tahu urusan orang lain. Dia hanya ingin ditinggal sendiri. Konyol memang, namun Yunho terlalu sakit hati dengan perbuatan mantan kekasihnya dan juga orang-orang yang ternyata selama ini selalu membicarakan dia dibelakangnya. Yunho selalu sendiri sesuai keinginannya sampai Siwon masuk ke kampusnya dua bulan setelah kejadian tersebut. Yunho tidak bisa melupakan raut wajah terkejut Siwon saat melihat penampilannya yang sungguh berbeda. Wajar saja, Siwon baru bertemu kembali dengan Yunho saat dia masuk ke kampus ini karena sejak SMU, Siwon mengikuti ibunya ke Jepang semenjak ibunya memutuskan menikah lagi sepeninggalan ayah Siwon yang meninggal dunia ketika Siwon masih kecil.

Yunho sempat berpikir Siwon akan seperti yang lainnya. Dia berpikir bahwa Siwon akan menjauhinya. Betapa terkejutnya Yunho ketika Siwon mengeluarkan pemberih muka, parfum dan semua produk kebersihan lainnya kemudian menarik Yunho ke toilet pria. Hari itu merupakan hari yang paling Yunho ingat karena Siwon marah-marah tidak jelas melihat Yunho berpenampilan berantakan seperti sekarang. Siwon selalu berucap macam-macam dan berteriak tentang kalau Yunho tidak memperhatikan dirinya dan meneruskan hidupnya seperti sekarang, maka Yunho bisa jadi terkena penyakit berbahaya dan mati. Yunho sempat terkekeh karena ucapan yang berlebihan dari Siwon. Namun Siwon yang terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatannya membersihkan Yunho dan terus berbicara tentang penyakit dan mati membuat Yunho sadar bahwa Siwon berbicara tentang ayahnya yang meninggal karena sakit. Karena menyadari hal tersebut, Yunho tidak bisa menolak kemauan Siwon ketika dia membersihkan wajah dan menyemprotkan parfum ditubuh Yunho.

Yunho pasti akan tersenyum jika mengingat kejadian itu. Karena sejak kejadian tersebut, Siwon tidak pernah absen menjemputnya dirumah Yunho. Siwon selalu menyempatkan waktu luangnya di hari libur untuk membereskan kamar Yunho. Jika Siwon bukan sahabatnya dan jika saja Siwon itu perempuan, pasti Yunho sudah menjadikannya kekasih. Namun, membayangkan Siwon mengenakan apron dan berucap kata oppa padanya seketika membuat bulu kuduk Yunho berdiri.

"Mengapa wajahmu seperti melihat setan begitu sih hyung?" mendengar suara Siwon yang tiba-tiba itu membuat Yunho terkejut dan kehilangan keseimbangannya saat mencoba memperbaiki sikap duduknya. Alhasil Yunho terjatuh dari bangku yang dia duduki dengan suksesnya. Siwon yang melihat Yunho terduduk sambil meringis kesakitan langsung membantunya untuk berdiri dan membetulkan posisi kursi untuk hyungnya itu. Sementara Yunho mencoba mengurangi rasa sakit karena terjatuh tadi, Yunho mendengar adanya suara tawa seorang gadis yang melihat kejadian itu dari awal. Yunho mengenal betul siapa pemilik suara tersebut. Suara yang Yunho anggap seperti suara setan itu membuat Yunho mendelikkan matanya tajam dan menatap gadis tersebut yang ternyata adalah Cho Kyuhyun, kekasih dari Siwon.

"Diam kau gadis setan."

"Yah! Dasar beruang gila! Tarik ucapanmu!" Siwon yang merasakan akan ada perang dunia ketiga jika dia tidak segera memisahkan kedua orang ini, segera merangkul pundak pacarnya dan membawanya duduk disamping dirinya jauh dari Yunho.

"Sudahlah baby. Jangan dengarkan Yunho hyung. Bagiku kau selalu malaikat mungilku."

"Siwon/Wonnie _please_!" Kyuhyun dan Yunho berteriak bersamaan. Kemudian keduanya memberikan sorotan tajam satu sama lain. Siwon hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah keduanya yang tidak mau akur.

"Bisakah kita makan siang dengan tenang? Oke baby, oke hyung?" tanya Siwon memelas. Melihat wajah Siwon seperti anak anjing yang dibuang itu, membuat keduanya mengangguk kecil. Siwon tersenyum senang melihat mereka mau akur untuk dirinya.

Acara makan siang mereka sedikit terganggu dengan deringan ponsel milik Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun segera menjawabnya dan seketika kepala Kyuhyun menoleh kesana kemari seperti mencari seseorang. Dan ketika dia menemukan apa atau mungkin siapa yang sedang dia cari tadi, tangan Kyuhyun langsung menjulur keatas dan melambai-lambaikan kepada seseorang. Tak lama, seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut pirang kecoklatan yang diikat seperti buntut kuda itu sudah berdiri didekat Kyuhyun. Dia memeluk singkat Kyuhyun dan membungkuk pada Siwon dan Yunho ketika dia menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun tidak sendiri. Kyuhyun yang melihat ini, langsung mengenalkan gadis tersebut pada Siwon dan Yunho.

"Wonnie. Kenalkan, ini Kim Jaejoong, sahabatku yang baru pindah ke Korea baru-baru ini. Jae eonnie, ini Choi Siwon, pacarku." Saat Kyuhyun mengenalkan keduanya, Siwon langusng berdiri dan membungkuk hormat pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersenyum dan membungkuk kembali.

"Hai. Namaku Kim Jaejoong. Panggil saja Jaejoong." Sahut Jaejoong sambil memperkenalkan diri. Siwon juga ikut tersenyum dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Choi Siwon. Panggil saja Siwon. Um… Apa kau lebih tua? Aku dengar Kyu memanggilmu.."

"Jae eonnie seumuran dengan beruang gila itu." Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Siwon dan sekaligus menjawab pertanyaan Siwon terhadap Jaejoong.

"Baby.."

"Hmp."

"Hahaha… ternyata mulutmu masih sepedas dulu ya Kyu. Kau juga masih saja chubby seperti ini. Gemas!" sahut Jaejoong sambil mencubit kedua pipi Kyuhyun.

"Ih, eonnie. Sakit! Lepas!"

"Hahaha.. ternyata ada orang lain yang bisa berbuat demikian kepada setan kecil ini." Ejek Yunho sambil ikut berdiri sehingga Jaejoong bisa melihat dengan jelas Yunho. Yunho yang bermaksud mengenalkan dirinya juga, tiba-tiba merasakan kedua tangan Jaejoong meremas kaos hitamnya. Yunho dengan sedikit bingung memperhatikan Jaejoong yang seketika saja sudah berada didepannya dan mencoba melebarkan kaos hitam Yunho sambil memperhatikan dengan serius gambar yang ada di kaos hitamnya itu. Yunho menjadi sedikit salah tingkah karena Jaejoong berada terlalu dekat dengannya.

"Um.. apa yang sed…"

"Kaos ini adalah kaos edisi terakhir dengan gambar gajah putih yang belum aku miliki. Aku kehabisan stok saat aku ingin membelinya. Kaos ini kaos yang asli Kyu. Senangnya akhirnya ketemu juga!" seru Jaejoong senang tanpa menyadari dia telah memotong ucapan Yunho. Dia memutar tubuhnya sesaat untuk memberitahu Kyuhyun lalu kembali meremas kaos Yunho. Kyuhyun menepuk pelan dahinya melihat sikap sahabatnya itu. Jaejoong memang akan sangat antusias jika bertemu dengan semua hal yang berkaitan dengan hewan kesayangannya selain kucing yaitu gajah. Kyuhyun mendekati Jaejoong dan Yunho diikuti oleh Siwon yang berdiri disamping Kyuhyun. Melihat keantusiasan Jaejoong terhadap kaos Yunho membuat Siwon sedikit penasaran. Kyuhyun kemudian membantu Yunho melepas tangan Jaejoong dari kaosnya dan membuat Yunho sedikit lega karena Jaejoong sudah tidak meremas kaosnya lagi tapi dia juga merasa sedikit menyesal karena Jaejoong sekarang menjauh darinya, membuatnya kehilangan wangi tubuh Jaejoong. Yunho merasa bingung dengan kenapa dia bisa merasakan kehilangan padahal dia baru bertemu dengan Jaejoong hari ini.

Sedangkan Jaejoong sendiri masih terus memperhatikan kaos Yunho walaupun dia mau untuk dilepaskan dari kaos tersebut oleh Kyuhyun. Yunho yang melihat betapa imutnya wajah Jaejoong saat dia terus mengikuti gerak-gerik Yunho hanya karena kaosnya ini menjadi tersenyum. Lalu tiba-tiba saja Yunho melepas _hoodie_nya lalu membuka kaosnya begitu saja. Siwon dan Kyuhyun menatap horor kearah Yunho yang dengan enaknya melepas kaos di tempat umum seperti ini, mempertontonkan otot-ototnya terutama otot perutnya yag _six pack_ itu, membuat rata-rata gadis yang ada di kantin itu bersemu malu karena mereka tidak menyangka bahwa seorang Jung Yunho yang terkenal jorok dan cuek bisa memiliki tubuh sebagus itu. Dengan reflek, Siwon menutup mata kekasihnya, disusul oleh Kyuhyun yang menutup mata Jaejoong. Sedangkan Jaejoong sendiri berusaha melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun dari matanya karena dia masih ingin melihat kaos bergambar gajah itu.

"Kyu lepas! Aku masih ingin melihatnya."

"Melihat apa eonnie? Jangan jadi mesum."

"Siapa yang mesum?! Gajahku!"

Yunho yang tidak sadar bahwa dia menyebabkan adanya kerumunan disekitar meja mereka, memakai kembali _hoodie_nya. Dia juga hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Jaejoong yang lebih tertarik pada kaosnya daripada dia yang melepas kaosnya tersebut. Yunho mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan terkekeh. Dia kemudian melipat secara asal kaos itu dan menunggu agar kedua pasangan bodoh didepannya melepaskan tangan mereka dari mata yang mereka tutupi. Siwon yang melihat bahwa Yunho sudah menutupi bagian atas tubuhnya lalu melepas tangannya dari mata Kyuhyun. Siwon memberikan tatapan kesalnya pada Yunho, namun diacuhkan oleh pria berambut sedikit panjang itu. Dan ketika Kyuhyun juga melepas tangannya dari Jaejoong, serta merta Yunho langsung melempar kaos itu pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang belum sepenuhnya bisa melihat sekelilingnya, tidak melihat kaos yang dilemparkan oleh Yunho sehingga kaos tersebut mendarat tepat dikepalanya.

"Hyung/Oppa!" teriak Siwon dan Kyuhyun bersamaan, tapi Yunho tetap saja tidak perduli. Dia terus memandang Jaejoong sambil terkekeh melihat gadis itu mengambil kaos dari kepalanya dan menatap Yunho tidak percaya jika Yunho baru saja memberikan kaos itu padanya.

"Untukmu. Sebagai salam perkenalan dari Jung Yunho." sahut Yunho sambil memperkenalkan dirinya. Jaejoong tersenyum lebar mendengar Yunho berkata dia memberikan kaos ini sebagai tanda perkenalan. Berarti Jaejoong tidak perlu membayarnya.

"Benarkah?!" tanyanya antusias. Yunho hanya mengangguk kecil lalu melihat arlojinya. Sebentar lagi dia harus masuk kelas. Yunho melenggang pergi setelah memberitahu Siwon, Kyuhyun dan Jaejoong bahwa dia ada kelas. Ketiga orang itu hanya menjawab sekenanya saja dan masih mencoba memproses kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Siwon dan Kyuhyun menatap satu sama lain dan tersenyum penuh arti. Sedangkan Jaejoong sendiri masih mendekap kaos itu dengan senang, sampai Kyuhyun memutus kegembiraannya dengan memanggilnya.

"Um eonnie.. Apa kau tidak merasa bahwa kaos itu sedikit bau?" tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati. Jaejoong melihat Kyuhyun sekilas lalu mengangguk. Kyuhyun dan Siwon menatapnya horor karena Jaejoong masih terus saja memeluk kaos itu.

"Lalu kenapa kau masih terus memeluknya seperti itu eonnie? Apa kau tidak merasa jijik, apalagi kaos itu baru saja dipakai oleh orang lain." Jaejoong tersenyum manis kepada Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Dia mendekati Kyuhyun dan menjentikkan jarinya ke hidung Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun memegang hidungnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat Siwon yang melihatnya ingin mencium bibir sintalnya itu.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi jijik dengan seseorang Kyu? Tidak baik menilai orang hanya dari penampilan saja. Kaos yang bau dapat dicuci sayang, jika badan orang itu bau atau penampilannya berantakan, hal itu bisa dibersihkan dan dirapikan. Tapi hati yang kotor dan penuh kepalsuan tidak bisa dicuci dengan apa pun. Dan orang tadi, siapa namanya.. Oh, Jung Yunho, walaupun dia memang sedikit kurang bersih, dia itu memiliki hati yang tulus dan baik. Aku tahu itu dan kau pasti juga tahu kalau penilaianku akan orang lain tidak pernah salah bukan?!" Siwon yang mendengar Jaejoong berkata demikian tentang Yunho menjadi terkesima dan sedikit terharu. Siwon juga mengetahui seberapa besar kebaikan hati Yunho, hanya saja setiap orang selalu menilainya hanya karena dia seperti sekarang. Tanpa sadar Siwon tersenyum lega dan berpikir bahwa Jaejoong dapat menjadi teman yang baik untuk Yunho.

"Iya eonnie. Maafkan aku. Aku juga tahu kalau beruang gila itu hatinya sangat baik."

"Oh baby, akhirnya kau mau mengakuinya juga." Sahut Siwon sambil memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat. Kyuhyun merasakan semburat merah di pipinya karena Siwon memeluknya seperti ini. Dia berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Siwon tapi apa daya, karena tubuhnya lebih ramping daripada Siwon, usahanya sia-sia.

"Wonnie! Lepas! Ini kantin. Banyak orang disini."

"Jadi kau mau aku sentuh jika ditempat sepi. Baiklah kita cari tempat sepi." Ujar Siwon sambil mengajak Kyuhyun, benar-benar melupakan kehadiran Jaejoong. Siwon menarik lengan Kyuhyun dan membawanya pergi dari kantin, tidak memperdulikan teriakan Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak disensor lagi. Jaejoong yang sadar bahwa keduanya sudah pergi menjauhi dirinya hanya bisa tertawa geli. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan memutuskan pergi dari kantin itu setelah membeli roti dan susu untuk dirinya. Jaejoong masih memikirkan kejadian kaos tadi. Dia tersenyum membayangkan seorang Jung Yunho.

"Dia pasti tampan sekali jika dia mau mengurus dirinya." Ujarnya pada diri sendiri, tidak menyadari sepasang mata yang terus mengawasi gerak geriknya dari awal kejadian kaos itu dengan pandangan tidak suka. Jaejoong masih terus dengan pikirannya akan Jung Yunho dan kapan dia punya kesempatan untuk bertemu lagi dengannya untuk mengucapkan terima kasih karena Yunho berlalu begitu saja sebelum Jaejoong sempat berterima kasih.

"Apa yang bisa aku berikan ya? Oh, aku tahu. Aku buatkan saja bekal untuknya besok. Ya, itu saja. Semoga saja Yunho-ssi menyukai masakanku." Sahut Jaejoong lagi sambil meneruskan langkahnya ke ruang administrasi kampus untuk mengurus semuanya. Begitu banyak hal yang dipikirkannya mengenai kampus dan orang-orang didalamnya, namun satu hal yang ada dibenaknya, bahwa dia yakin bisa berteman baik dengan Jung Yunho.

**TBC**

**Notes : ** Tiba-tiba pas lagi dengar lagu Tompi jadi ingin mencoba buat FF Yunjae berseri. So, semoga suka dan ditunggu reviewnya. Bubye.. ^^v

Btw, bagi yang mau dapat reminder soal update sama yang mau temenan sama aq #maksa .;; bisa cek profile aq. Ada twitter and blog disitu. Mention aja, nanti aq follback. Promosi nih ceritanya.. wkwkwkwk… XDD

Udah begitu dulu..

Sankyu and peace all amazing readers.

^^n4oK0^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Always With You 2**

**Pairing :**Yunjae, a little bit of Wonkyu

**Disclaimer :**All casts are belong to their self and God

**Inspired :** An Indonesian Song, Selalu denganmu by Tompi

**Warning :**Un-betaed, Genderswitch, OC, alur cerita yang cepat ^^v

**Summary :** Do you know that I couldn't life without you by my side?

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

Setelah kejadian di kantin itu, Yunho dan Jaejoong lebih sering bertemu. Mungkin karena jurusan mereka juga sama sehingga mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka, mereka akan sering bertemu. Terlebih lagi kedua sahabat mereka memang menjalin hubungan satu sama lain, sehingga secara tidak langsung Yunho dan Jaejoong ikut serta dalam acara makan siang bersama dengan pasangan yang menurut Yunho adalah pasangan bodoh, sedangkan menurut Jaejoong adalah pasangan yang lucu. Dengan seringnya Yunho dan Jaejoong bertemu dan berinteraksi setiap hari apalagi dengan baik hatinya Jaejoong yang setiap dua hari sekali membawa bekal untuk mereka berempat membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong, terlebih lagi Yunho, memiliki perasaan yang berbeda yang belum pernah mereka rasakan sebelumnya.

Untuk Yunho sendiri, dia mengakui kalau dia tertarik dengan Jaejoong. Dengan mata besarnya yang indah, bibirnya yang sensual, hidungnya yang mancung, kulitnya yang putih berseri, tubuh rampingnya dan senyumannya yang manis membuat Yunho secara fisik mengagumi sosok gadis pencinta gajah dan kucing ini. Ditambah lagi, Jaejoong tidak pernah merasa risih berdekatan dengannya saat gadis lain sudah lari terbirit-birit jika melihat Yunho. Jaejoong memang berbeda. Gadis yang mudah tertawa itu, tidak pernah menilai Yunho dari penampilan luar Yunho. Jangankan bersikap lain dengan Yunho, pria berbadan tinggi itu juga tidak pernah melihat Jaejoong bersikap berbeda dengan semua orang yang ada dikampus ini. Ramah, baik, dan perhatian adalah kata-kata yang sering Yunho dengar mewakili seorang Kim Jaejoong dan kata-kata tersebut memang terbukti benar. Hanya saja, itu akan bisa dilihat jika orang lain memiliki keberanian untuk mendekati Jaejoong. Ya, memang agak sulit mendekati Jaejoong secara pribadi. Bukan karena kesan pertama Jaejoong yang terkadang terlihat dingin, namun karena adanya setan kecil yang siap membakar siapa saja yang berani macam-macam dengan Jaejoong. Dan semua orang yang mengenal Cho Kyuhyun akan berpikir dua kali jika ingin mendekati Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memang cukup popular walau dia baru masuk kampus ini tiga bulan yang lalu. Dengan kecantikannya luar dan dalam, tidak sedikit kaum adam mencoba peruntungannya untuk mendekati Jaejoong dan berusaha menjadi kekasihnya. Tapi, sekali lagi, untuk menjadi kekasih seorang Kim Jaejoong, harus mengikuti seleksi dulu dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Yunho sempat bingung kenapa Jaejoong membiarkan sahabatnya itu bertingkah laku seperti dia bodyguard dari Jaejoong. Yunho sempat menanyakan ini pada Jaejoong dan tanggapannya hanya tersenyum dan berucap,

"Kyuhyun itu hanya membantuku mencari calon appa untuk Jiji serta hyung yang baik untuk adikku Kim Changmin. Dan jika mereka sanggup menghadapi Kyuhyun, maka mereka pasti akan sanggup menghadapi Jiji. Oh dan tentu saja Changmin. Aku tidak mau buang-buang energi untuk seseorang yang tidak bisa beradaptasi dengan Jiji dan Changmin."

Yunho semakin heran dengan alasan Jaejoong. Appa untuk Jiji. Hyung untuk Changmin. Bisa menghadapi Kyuhyun berarti bisa menghadapi mereka berdua. Yunho bergidik seram dengan perkataan Jaejoong. Yang benar saja. Melawan Kyuhyun saja sudah sulit, ini berarti mereka, Jiji dan Changmin, lebih parah daripada Kyuhyun. Yunho berdoa untuk siapa saja yang lulus ujian dari Kyuhyun.

Namun bukan Kyuhyun yang membuat Yunho tidak mengambil tindakan atas ketertarikannya dengan Jaejoong. Yang membuat Yunho tidak mau mendekati Jaejoong adalah karena dia tidak mau terjerumus ke masalah yang sama saat dia berhubungan dengan Ara. Dia tidak mau tertipu untuk yang kedua kalinya walau disudut hatinya mengatakan bahwa Jaejoong tidak akan sama seperti Ara. Sakit hatinya dulu sepertinya belum sembuh sepenuhnya.

Sementara itu, Jaejoong yang juga tertarik dengan Yunho memiliki alasan berbeda kenapa dia tidak mau untuk menyatakan perasaannya kepada Yunho dan memilih untuk diam sambil memperhatikan Yunho. Jaejoong tidak mau menyatakan perasaannya bukan karena dia takut ditolak atau karena dia perempuan sehingga tidak mau lebih dulu menyatakan cinta. Bukan itu alasan Jaejoong. Jaejoong akan bersikap yang sama bukan hanya pada Yunho tapi pada semua pria yang memang mendekatinya atau pria yang disukai oleh Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya tidak mau nasibnya sama seperti ibunya yang dikhianati oleh ayah mereka dengan wanita lain.

Jaejoong melihat sendiri bagaimana ibunya berjuang seorang diri, membesarkan dirinya dan Changmin sejak ayah mereka memilih meninggalkan mereka demi wanita simpanannya. Sampai pada akhirnya, saat ibu mereka menemui Tuhan, ibu Jaejoong masih saja berpesan pada Jaejoong untuk tidak membenci ayah mereka. Ibunya masih saja mencintai ayah mereka walau kenyataannya ayahnya itu tidak lebih dari seorang pecundang karena meninggalkan keluarganya. Setelah itu, Jaejoong memutuskan pulang kembali ke Korea setelah sekian tahun dia tinggal di Jepang bersama adiknya. Jaejoong tinggal dengan paman dan bibinya dari keluarga ibunya yang memang tidak memiliki anak dan mencoba memulai hidup baru dengan Changmin adiknya.

Kyuhyun yang tahu persis bagaimana Jaejoong tidak mau berhubungan dengan pria mana pun sempat khawatir karena dia tahu tidak selamanya Jaejoong akan terus bersama dengan adiknya. Bagaimana saat Changmin dewasa nanti dan menjalani kehidupannya sendiri? Apakah Jaejoong akan terus sendirian seumur hidupnya. Kyuhyun tentu saja tidak akan membiarkan itu. Dia akan berusaha agar Jaejoong bisa keluar dari trauma akan penderitaan yang dialami oleh ibunya. Maka dari itu, meskipun Jaejoong bersikap ramah dan baik pada orang lain, kenyataan bahwa Jaejoong tidak memiliki satu orang teman pun selain Kyuhyun adalah bukti bahwa dia tetap mengukung hatinya sendiri. Oleh karena itu, Kyuhyun benar-benar akan menilai siapa saja pria yang ingin mendekati Jaejoong. Dia ingin pria tersebut bisa menjaga dan menbahagiakan Jaejoong.

Yunho dan Jaejoong sama-sama memendam ketakutan mereka akan suatu hubungan. Tapi suatu saat mereka akan sadar bahwa suatu hubungan itu didasari oleh cinta yang bisa mengalahkan ketakutan masing-masing. Dan keduanya akan mengalami hal tersebut.

**Kediaman Keluarga Cho**

Yunho dan Siwon sedang menunggu Kyuhyun untuk turun ke ruang tamu. Yunho berdecak kesal karena Kyuhyun masih belum turun juga setelah dia dan Siwon sudah menunggu selama setengah jam.

"Astaga Siwon! Pacarmu itu lama sekali sih! Kita hampir terlambat. Belum lagi kita harus menjemput Jaejoong di tempat kerja sambilannya." Keluh Yunho kesal sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Dia sudah tidak sabar jika harus menunggu Kyuhyun lebih lama lagi. Siwon hanya mendesah pelan dan menarik tangan Yunho untuk duduk kembali.

"Sabar sedikit hyung. Namanya juga perempuan." Sahutnya mencoba memberi pengertian pada sahabatnya itu.

"Aish! Kalau Kyuhyun tidak turun dalam waktu lima menit, kita tinggal saja Siwon." Ancam Yunho, membuat Siwon membelalakan matanya.

"Mana bisa begitu hyung. Kau mau aku jadi duda sebelum menikah?! Sudahlah tunggu saja sebentar lagi." Pinta Siwon sambil sedikit memberikan tampang memelas kepada Yunho. Yunho hanya mendengus kesal dan duduk kembali sambil masih sesekali mengacak-acak rambutnya tidak sabar.

"Aduh hyung! Pasti tadi kau tidak mandi lagi ya! Kenapa rambutmu kotor sekali?!" keluh Siwon karena melihat rambut Yunho yang kusam dan sedikit berminyak. Yunho hanya menyeringai jahil dan mendekatkan dirinya kepada Siwon. Siwon yang memang pembersih nomor satu segera menjauhkan dirinya dari Yunho ketika melihat seringai jahil diwajah Yunho.

"Aku sudah mandi tadi pagi Siwonnie. Ini kalau kau mau cium badanku, silahkan." Godanya sambil terus mendekatkan diri kepada Siwon. Melihat Yunho semakin mendekati dirinya, Siwon segera bangun dari duduknya dan berdiri menjauhi Yunho sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Kau benar-benar.. Aish, hyung! Ini pake parfumku." Gerutu Siwon sambil melemparkan botol kecil parfum yang selalu dibawanya disaku celananya. Karena keadaan Yunho yang seperti sekarang ini, Siwon memiliki kebiasaan baru yaitu selalu membawa sebotol kecil parfum. Mengantisipasi jika sahabatnya tersebut 'melupakan' satu hal penting yaitu mandi.

"_Gomawo_, Siwon-ah." Ujar Yunho sambil terkikik geli melihat Siwon yang uring-uringan. Dia kemudian menyemprotkan parfum itu keseluruh tubuhnya. Yunho melakukan hal tersebut karena dia merasa kasihan dengan Siwon yang ikut-ikutan dijauhi karena berada disampingnya. Walaupun Siwon popular di kampus, tapi tetap saja, jika Siwon bergaul dengan Yunho, maka tidak ada satu pun yang mau mendekati mereka. Terkadang Yunho sering berpikir, budi baik apa yang pernah dia perbuat sebelumnya sehingga memiliki sahabat seperti Siwon.

Tak lama setelah mereka berdua berdebat, Kyuhyun turun dari kamarnya dilantai dua. Kyuhyun yang hanya berbalut celana jeans ketat berwarna hitam dipadukan dengan blus warna merah marun, tetap memukau dimata Siwon. Siwon berdiri dan menghampiri Kyuhyun dan langsung merangkul bahunya. Siwon memperhatikan Kyuhyun terus dan menyadari bahwa potongan rambut Kyuhyun berubah menjadi lebih pendek.

"Baby, kapan kau memotong rambutmu?" tanyanya sambil mengelus rambut baru kekasihnya itu dengan tangannya yang bebas. Kyuhyun yang membiarkan Siwon mengelus rambutnya, menatap Siwon heran.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka Wonnie?" tanyanya balik sambil memijat-mijat kecil tangan Siwon yang merangkul bahunya. Siwon menggeleng pelan, lalu mengecup pucuk rambut Kyuhyun mesra.

"Bukan tidak suka, tapi aku tanya kapan kau potong rambut? Kau selalu mengajakku jika kau potong rambut baby. Kenapa sekarang tidak?" Kyuhyun tertawa geli mendengar nada ambek dari Siwon. Memang Kyuhyun selalu mengajak Siwon jika dia ingin melakukan sesuatu. Atau paling tidak memberitahunya.

"Ya ampun Wonnie. Aku hanya sekali tidak mengajakmu kenapa kau jadi ambekan begini. Aku pergi bersama Jaejoong eonnie tadi siang setelah kuliah. Karena kau masih ada kelas, jadinya aku pergi dengannya. Sudah lupakan soal itu. Bagaimana kau suka?" tanyanya sambil melepas rangkulan lengan Siwon dan memutar tubuhnya, menunjukkan potongan rambutnya yang baru.

"Apa pun yang ada pada dirimu, aku selalu suka baby." Yunho menatap Siwon dengan pandangan tidak percaya akan kata-kata gombal yang diucapkan oleh Siwon.

"_Oh please! Chessy in the house_." Sindir Yunho membuat Siwon tertawa kecil melihat Yunho benar-benar tidak suka jika dia bermesraan dengan Kyuhyun.

"_You're just jealous hyung_. Makanya cepat cari pacarmu sendiri." Saran Siwon sambil sedikit menggodanya. Yunho hanya menatap Siwon seakan mengatakan bahwa dia akan pikir panjang untuk mencari kekasih. Siwon hanya menggeleng lagi melihat sahabatnya itu masih anti dengan hubungan.

Siwon akhirnya mengerti kenapa Yunho bisa berubah seperti sekarang. Setelah diceritakan panjang lebar oleh ibu Yunho mengenai kandasnya hubungan Yunho dengan Ara. Siwon memahami sakit hati yang diderita oleh Yunho. Mungkin dia juga akan berubah seperti Yunho jika Kyuhyun meninggalkannya. Namun, Siwon juga sangat tidak setuju jika Yunho masih terus bergelut dengan masa lalunya seperti sekarang. Siwon tahu benar karisma apa yang dimiliki oleh Yunho dan dia yakin jika Yunho kembali ke dirinya yang dulu dan ditambah dengan sedikit perubahan dalam berpakaiannya, semua gadis yang sekarang mencemoohnya akan bertekuk lutut dihadapannya. Siwon baru saja akan menasehati Yunho soal mencari kekasih lagi, terpaksa menunda ucapannya karena Kyuhyun sudah lebih dulu mendahuluinya bicara.

"Jika dia beruntung. Siapa yang sudi bersama dengan beruang gila itu." Siwon sekali lagi membelalakan matanya mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Siwon langsung menutup mulut kekasihnya itu, takut perkataannya akan membuat Yunho makin marah. Tapi terlambat, Yunho sudah mendengarnya dan dari raut wajahnya yang ingin menelan bulat-bulat Kyuhyun, seketika membuat Siwon berdiri didepan Kyuhyun, mencoba melindunginya. Dan sebelum Siwon bisa menenangkan Yunho, keduanya sudah terlibat adu mulut.

"Apa katamu gadis setan?!"

"Yah! Siapa yang kau bilang gadis setan?! Dasar beruang gila!"

"Kau yang gila! Dan kau juga yang tadi kupanggil gadis setan! Seharusnya kau memanggilku oppa gadis barbar!"

"Aku hanya akan memanggilmu oppa jika kau sudah tidak sejorok sekarang pria dekil!"

"Sudah..sudah.. Ayo berangkat. Kasihan Jaejoong noona menunggu kita." Lerai Siwon sebelum keduanya terlibat lebih dari sekedar adu mulut. Siwon menepuk dahinya sendiri karena dia benar-benar tidak tahu lagi bagaimana agar Yunho dan Kyuhyun bisa akur. Yunho dan Kyuhyun saling menatap tajam satu sama lain dan membuat Siwon sedikit ciut karena keduanya saat ini sangat menakutkan baginya. Namun tidak berselang lama, keduanya membuang muka masing-masing. Kyuhyun lalu menarik lengan Siwon untuk pergi keluar dari rumahnya diikuti Yunho dari belakang.

**Bioskop**

"Aku mau nonton film sci-fi." Suara keras Kyuhyun membuat sebagian orang yang berada disekitar mereka menolehkan wajah mereka karena ingin tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Siwon yang menyadari kondisi tersebut segera membungkuk meminta maaf akan terganggunya mereka oleh suara kekasihnya itu.

"Enak saja. Film action." Suara Yunho yang tak kalah kerasnya membuat Siwon menghela nafas berat. Siwon berbalik menghadap Jaejoong yang bukannya membantu Siwon menengahi Yunho dan Kyuhyun yang selalu bertengkar tapi justru tertawa geli melihat tingkah laku kedua orang yang tidak bisa akur itu.

"Film sci-fi juga ada actionnya."

"Aku tak mau nonton film yang aneh begitu."

"Sci-fi tidak aneh!"

"Aneh! Seperti dirimu gadis setan!"

"Yah! Beruang gila! Jorok! Bau!"

"Yah! Gadis Barbar! Aneh! Gendut!" Pertengkaran itu terus saja berlanjut sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba terdiam. Yunho dan Siwon menatap heran ketika Kyuhyun tidak bereaksi pada ejekan Yunho. Sedangkan Jaejoong yang tahu kenapa Kyuhyun jadi terdiam seperti itu ingin mendekatinya. Namun sayang, Jaejoong terlambat, karena sedetik kemudian, ketiganya melihat mata Kyuhyun berkaca-kaca dan raut wajahnya yang ingin menangis karena kesal. Sampai pada akhirnya gadis itu menangis keras, membuat Siwon langsung mendekapnya erat. Selain Siwon ingin membuat Kyuhyun merasa tenang, dia juga tidak ingin menjdi pusat perhatian semua orang yang ada di bioskop tersebut. Kyuhyun terus menangis dalam dekapan Siwon sambil mengadu padanya.

"Huwaa..! Wonnie.. Yunho oppa bilang aku gendut…"

"Kalau lagi begini baru dia mau sebut aku oppa." Gumam Yunho dan langsung mendapat delikan tajam dari Siwon dan juga Jaejoong.

"Hyung! Aish..! Baby, dengar aku. Kau tidak gendut.. Kau itu chubby. Gendut dan chubby itu berbeda. Chubby lebih imut." Bujuk Siwon sambil membelai rambut Kyuhyun perlahan.

"Benarkah?" Siwon mengangkat dagu Kyuhyun dengan jarinya agar Siwon dapat melihat jelas wajah Kyuhyun. Siwon lalu menghapus sisa airmata disekitar mata dan pipi Kyuhyun.

"Kapan aku pernah berbohong padamu?" sahut Siwon sambil memberikan senyuman terbaiknya. Kyuhyun membalas senyum Siwon dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang Siwon.

Sedangkan Jaejoong dan Yunho menatap mereka dengan ekspresi yang berbeda. Jaejoong dengan ekspresi terharu dan senang melihat kemesraan Siwon dan Kyuhyun, Yunho dengan ekspresi malas. Ketika Jaejoong melihat Yunho hanya bersiul dan memandang sekitarnya dengan pandangan acuh dan bukannya merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat Kyuhyun menangis, membuat Jaejoong sebal. Dia lalu mencubit lengan Yunho dengan keras.

"Ouch! Kenapa sih Jae?!" rintih Yunho sambil memegangi lengannya yang perih karena cubitan Jaejoong. Jaejoong bercakak pinggang sambil mendelikan matanya yang besar itu kearah Yunho.

"Kau masih menanyakan kenapa Yunho-ssi?!" Melihat gelagat Jaejoong yang sudah siap akan memukulinya jika dia membantah ucapan gadis berambut pirang kecoklatan tersebut, Yunho memilih diam saja. Jaejoong yang melihat Yunho tidak akan melakukan apa-apa lagi akhirnya menurunkan tangan dari pinggangnya. Dia kemudian menarik lengan Yunho lalu mengelus lembut bekas cubitannya tadi. Jaejoong mendekat kearah Yunho dan membisikan sesuatu ketelinganya.

"Jangan pernah sebut kata gendut di depan Kyuhyun. Dia sensitif soal itu." Yunho sedikit merasa geli dan hatinya sedikit berdesir ketika hembusan nafas Jaejoong menerpa di daun telinganya namun dia abaikan. Yunho hanya mengangguk berkali-kali, mengalah dengan situasi yang ada.

"_Fine._ Aku salah. Seharusnya aku mengalah karena aku lebih tua darinya. Tapi anak itu benar-benar membuatku naik darah. Bisa-bisanya dia galak di satu waktu lalu tiba-tiba manja kemudian. Pakai memanfaatkan sisi baik Siwon lagi. Aish..! Kenapa Siwon bisa suka sekali dengan anak itu?!" keluhnya sengit melihat Siwon benar-benar bertekuk lutut dihadapan Kyuhyun. Jaejoong tersenyum simpul menanggapi keluhan Yunho itu. Dia bisa mengerti bagaimana perasaan Yunho yang sepertinya iri terhadap kemesraan Siwon dan Kyuhyun, walaupun Yunho selalu menyangkalnya.

"Itu namanya cinta Yun. Kau juga akan seperti Siwon kalau kau bertemu dengan gadis yang kau cintai." Raut wajah Yunho langsung berubah ketika dia mendengar Jaejoong bicara soal gadis yang dicintai oleh Yunho. Jaejoong yang menyadari perubahan tiba-tiba dari Yunho itu terlihat khawatir karena wajah Yunho saat ini menyiratkan kemarahan sekaligus kepedihan. Entah karena apa, tapi Jaejoong tidak mau Yunho memasang raut wajah seperti itu.

"Gadis yang aku cintai.. Lucu.." sinis Yunho dan membuat Jaejoong semakin cemas. Jaejoong baru saja akan menanyakan maksud perkataan Yunho tadi tapi tidak sempat terucap karena ada suara seseorang yang mengganggu pembicaraan mereka.

"_Well, well, well_.. Ternyata Yunho dan teman-temannya. Lihat itu baby, gadis itu mau saja berdiri disamping Yunho. Hei, kau tidak takut tertular kejorokan Yunho." ejek suara itu yang ternyata Ara dengan kekasihnya, Hwangsoo dan teman-teman mereka. Kelompok Ara itu, semuanya memandang Yunho dengan pandangan rendah dan menghina. Mereka semua juga tertawa ketika Ara mengucapkan ejekan yang ditujukan kepada Yunho.

Yunho hanya memandangi semua orang yang menertawainya. Yunho tetap diam seakan tidak perduli dengan mereka sama sekali. Jaejoong yang sedari tadi memperhatikan semua orang tersebut, merasa jengkel, terutama dengan gadis yang mengejek Yunho tadi. Dengan cepat Jaejoong merogoh kantung plastik berisi makanan kucing yang salah dibelinya tadi. Jaejoong baru saja bermaksud membuangnya karena makanan itu sudah kadarluasa, tapi dia sedikit lupa dan masih terus dipegangnya karena dia terlalu fokus dengan perdebatan Yunho dan Kyuhyun.

Ketika Jaejoong menemukan apa yang dicarinya, dia segera mengeluarkan makanan itu dan membuka bungkusnya sedikit. Dan tanpa ada yang bisa mencegah, seketika Jaejoong sudah berdiri didepan Ara dan menbuang isi bungkus makanan kucing itu dari atas kepala Ara. Makanan kucing itu turun mengenai seluruh tubuh Ara dan membuat tubuh dan bajunya menjadi kotor. Yunho dan Siwon terpana dengan apa yang telah diperbuat Jaejoong. Sedangkan Kyuhyun menyeringai senang karena Jaejoong berbuat demikian. Dia mendekati Jaejoong dan menambah kesialan Ara dengan menumpahkan soda yang dipegang Kyuhyun.

"Nah, sekarang aku baru takut tertular kejorokanmu. Dasar nenek sihir." Ejek Kyuhyun sambil menarik tangan Jaejoong agar menjauhi Ara yang berteriak kesal karena sekarang dia sudah berlumuran dengan makanan kucing dan soda.

"Rasakan! Seenaknya saja menghina orang lain." Sungut Jaejoong masih dengan kejengkelannya. Kyuhyun yang juga masih merasa sebal dengan sikap Ara tadi semakin memanasi Jaejoong untuk melakukan tindakan yang lebih ekstrem lagi.

"Benar eonnie. Seharusnya kita robek mulutnya, kita cakar wajahnya, kita jambak rambutnya, dan kita patahkan tangan dan kakinya, lalu.."

"Baby! Jangan sadis begitu." Siwon terkejut mendengar kata-kata sadis dari kekasihnya. Siwon mencatat untuk dirinya sendiri bahwa jangan sekali-kali membuat Kyuhyun marah. Kekasihnya itu bisa sangat kejam. Kyuhyun hanya memberikan senyum malaikat kepada Siwon yang justru semakin membuat Siwon dan Yunho, walau dia tidak mau mengakuinya, takut.

"Sudahlah Kyu. Yang penting dia sudah kita kasih pelajaran. Aku paling tidak suka dengan orang yang merendahkan orang lain. Memang dia pikir dia itu siapa. Yunho!" panggil Jaejoong sambil menatap tajam kearah Yunho. Dengan patuh Yunho segera menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Ya Jae?" sahutnya sedikit takut. Dia masih belum percaya jika Jaejoong baru saja mengerjai gadis paling popular di kampus mereka. Yunho berpikir apa Jaejoong tidak takut dengan pembalasan dari Ara. Tetapi melihat betapa menakutkan Jaejoong jika dia marah, sepertinya Aralah yang harus hati-hati dengan Jaejoong. Jaejoong menepuk bahu Yunho dan kemudian mengarahkan jarinya ke hidung Yunho.

"Jangan bergaul dengan perempuan jahat tadi. Dia itu membuatku muak. Mengerti!" Yunho hanya bisa mengangguk cepat menyanggupi permintaan Jaejoong. Melihat anggukan Yunho. Jaejoong kembali tersenyum manis seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Jaejoong lalu menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan mengajaknya kearah tempat penjualan makanan di bioskop itu.

"Oke. Ya sudah. Ayo kita nonton. Pilih sci-fi saja ya. Ayo baby kyu kita beli popcorn dan minumnya dulu. Kalian mengantri tiket ya." Siwon dan Yunho sekali lagi hanya bisa mengangguk lalu mulai mengantri disalah satu tempat penjualan tiket sambil berbisik kepada satu sama lain, takut kedua gadis menakutkan yang terselebung dengan wajah cantiknya itu dapat mendengar suara mereka, padahal hal tersebut tidak mungkin terjadi karena mereka berada sangat jauh dari Yunho dan Siwon.

"Aku tidak akan lagi membuat mereka berdua marah, terutama pacarmu Siwon. Dia menakutkan." Bisik Yunho sambil bergidik takut.

"Setuju hyung." sahut Siwon sambil sesekali memandang kearah Kyuhyun dan Jaejoong. Dalam hati kedua pria itu, mereka beruntung kedua gadis tersebut ada dipihak mereka. Jika tidak, mereka sudah tidak tahu bagaimana nasib mereka sekarang.

**Kampus**

Hari itu Yunho dan Jaejoong makan siang berdua saja karena Siwon dan Kyuhyun tidak masuk kuliah karena mereka harus bertemu dengan keluarga Siwon. Sepertinya hubungan mereka akan diresmikan ke jenjang yang yang lebih serius lagi. Yunho dan Jaejoong sama-sama sudah menebak situasi ini dan merasa sangat senang, meskipun Yunho selalu saja mengatakan bahwa Siwon bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari Kyuhyun. Namun dibalik semua penyangkalan Yunho, Jaejoong tahu dengan pasti Yunho sangat menginginkan Siwon bisa terus bersama dengan Kyuhyun.

Terlepas dari Siwon dan Kyuhyun, hubungan Yunho dan Jaejoong juga semakin dekat. Tapi tidak cukup dekat karena Yunho masih menolak pesona Jaejoong yang jelas-jelas sudah mempengaruhi hati Yunho. Namun karena sakit hati yang pernah dia alami dengan Ara, Yunho terus saja mengunci hatinya agar tidak merasakan perasaan yang sama untuk yang kedua kalinya. Sedangkan Jaejoong tidak menyangkal bahwa dia menyukai Yunho dan Jaejoong juga tidak perduli dengan tanggapan orang terhadap penampilan Yunho atau apa pun mengenai Yunho. Jaejoong hanya tahu hati Yunho lebih baik dari semua pria yang pernah Jaejoong kenal. Bahkan Jaejoong sudah menyiapkan hatinya untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Yunho di waktu yang tepat. Hanya saja Jaejoong tahu Yunho masih menutup hatinya untuk sebuah hubungan karena suatu alasan yang Jaejoong bisa menebak seperti apa. Karena itu, walaupun Yunho selalu terkesan menutupi permasalahannya itu, Jaejoong menghormati dan tidak akan memaksa jika Yunho belum mau menceritakan masalahnya dengan Jaejoong.

"Jae. Aku sudah selesai membuat materi presentasi kita. Bagaimana dengan laporannya? Apakah ada yang bisa aku bantu?" tanya Yunho sambil memindahkan kursi dan dirinya ke samping Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya dari laptopnya dan menatap Yunho. Dia tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan.

"_No thank you_. Sudah selesai Yun. Besok kita tinggal presentasi. Kuserahkan semuanya padamu Jung Yunho terhormat." Goda Jaejoong sambil memamerkan senyum manisnya pada Yunho. Yunho yang digoda seperti itu mengacak rambut Jaejoong. Jaejoong senang sekali saat Yunho menyentuhnya, walau ada sedikit semburat merah muncul dipipinya. Saat mereka sedang menikmati sendau gurau setelah menyelesaikan tugas kuliah, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang berdiri disamping Yunho.

"Jung Yunho. Aku perlu bicara denganmu." Suara Ara yang angkuh membuat Yunho memutar matanya dengan malas. Dia berdiri dan berhadapan langsung dengan Ara. Yunho menatap sebentar Ara lalu melewatinya begitu saja dan membereskan laptop serta buku-bukunya. Tidak lupa mengajak Jaejoong untuk membereskan barangnya dan mangatakan bahwa dia akan mengantar Jaejoong ke tempat kerja sambilannya. Sebenarnya Jaejoong sedikit tidak mau pergi karena dia tahu bahwa Yunho mengajaknya pergi seperti ini jika bertemu dengan Ara, adalah karena dia tidak mau menghadapi Ara. Jaejoong merasa bahwa masalah antara Yunho dan Ara tidak akan selesai jika Yunho selalu pergi seperti sekarang.

"Jung Yunho! Aku bilang aku perlu bicara denganmu!" teriak Ara kesal karena tidak dihiraukan oleh Yunho, membuat beberapa orang yang ada dikantin melihat kearah mereka bertiga. Yunho akhirnya memalingkan pandangannya kearah Ara dan menatap Ara dengan tajam.

"Aku tidak mau bicara denganmu lagi Ara. Aku bahkan tidak mau mengenalmu lagi."

"Huh! Aku kasihan padamu Jung Yunho. Kau benar-benar tidak bisa melupakan aku. Sebegitu cintanya kamu sama aku sampai-sampai kau depresi dan berubah jadi semenjijikan ini. Padahal kalau kau tidak berubah seperti ini, mungkin aku mau kembali padamu. Tapi karena kau sudah seperti ini, pembantu saja mungkin tidak mau sama kamu Yunho."

Plak!

Semua orang yang ada dikantin itu sekarang benar-benar menghentikan aktifitas mereka karena mendengar suara tamparan ke pipi yang sangat keras itu. Semua melihat Jaejoong yang mukanya merah bukan karena malu tapi karena menahan marah. Tangannya yang dipakai untuk menampar Ara juga merah semerah pipi kanan Ara. Ara sendiri terlihat sangat terkejut karena Jaejoong berani menamparnya di depan umum. Dia memandang Jaejoong dengan tajam sambil memegangi pipi kanannya yang perih akibat tamparan Jaejoong.

"Apa-apaan ka.." belum sempat Ara menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tangan Jaejoong sudah terangkat lagi ingin menampar pipi Ara yang sebelah kiri.

"Kya!" namun belum sempat tangan Jaejoong mendarat di pipi kiri Ara, Yunho sudah terlebih dulu memegang tangan Jaejoong.

"Jae sudah! Tanganmu hanya akan sakit menampar perempuan tidak tahu diri ini." Jaejoong hanya menatap Yunho dan Ara bergantian sambil mencoba mengendalikan dirinya. Ketika melihat amarah Jaejoong mereda, Yunho menurunkan tangan Jaejoong namun tidak melepasnya. Bukan karena takut Jaejoong akan menampar Ara lagi tapi Yunho merasa Jaejoong akan lebih tenang jika Yunho menyentuhnya. Yunho sebenarnya masih kaget dengan perbuatan Jaejoong. Yunho tidak pernah melihat Jaejoong marah seperti ini dan main tangan seperti yang dia lakukan pada Ara tapi walaupun begitu, Yunho tetap merasa tersanjung dan merasa spesial karena Jaejoong benar-benar memikirkan dia. Jaejoong membelanya didepan Ara sampai dia harus bertindak seekstrem itu.

"Maafkan aku Yun. Aku.."

"Sudahlah. Ayo pergi. Aku tak mau kau terlambat kerja Jae." Yunho memotong ucapan Jaejoong sambil mengambil tas Jaejoong dan menggandeng tangan Jaejoong bermaksud meninggalkan kantin. Ara yang melihat Yunho dan Jaejoong akan pergi begitu saja setelah mempermalukan dia di depan banyak orang tidak akan membiarkan begitu saja. Ara menghampiri Jaejoong dan bermaksud membalas tamparannya namun sama seperti Jaejoong tadi, sebelum sempat tangan Ara menempel pada pipi mulus Jaejoong, Yunho reflek menahan tangannya. Pandangan Yunho tajam dan garang saat menatap Ara. Yunho kemudian menampik tangan Ara kasar membuat Ara kembali terkejut karena Yunho tidak pernah bersikap sekasar itu kepadanya.

"Jangan sentuh Jaejoong. Jangan sentuh kekasihku Go Ara. Aku tidak mau sampai aku harus turun tangan langsung menanganimu. Ingat itu." Ancam Yunho. Jaejoong dan Ara menatap Yunho kaget dan tidak percaya karena ucapan Yunho yang mengatakan bahwa Jaejoong adalah kekasihnya. Tapi Yunho tidak menjelaskan apa-apa karena dia sudah kembali menggandeng tangan Jaejoong dan menariknya untuk pergi dari kantin dan meninggalkan Ara sendiri.

"Yah! Jung Yunho! Aku belum selesai bicara denganmu! Jung Yunho!" Yunho terus saja berjalan sambil menggandeng tangan Jaejoong yang masih terkejut dengan perkataan Yunho. Namun dia membiarkan dirinya ditarik oleh Yunho meninggalkan Ara yang masih teriak-teriak tidak menerima perlakuan dari Jaejoong dan Yunho.

Saat mereka sudah agak jauh dari kantin, Jaejoong melepaskan tangannya dengan paksa, membuat Yunho berhenti melangkah dan berbalik menatap Jaejoong yang juga menatapnya dengan pandangan kesal dan meminta penjelasan dari Yunho. Yunho yang mengerti arti tatapan Jaejoong pun hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mengusap wajahnya.

"Jaejoong, aku.."

"Kenapa kau berbohong Yun? Kita tidak punya hubungan spesial seperti yang kau katakan pada Ara tadi." Jaejoong menatap Yunho seperti Yunho adalah tertuduh dalam tindakan kriminal. Jaejoong tidak habis pikir kenapa dengan entengnya Yunho berbohong seperti itu kepada Ara. Apalagi dia melakukannya di depan semua orang yang ada di kantin. Jaejoong yakin, berita bahwa dia berpacaran dengan Yunho akan segera menyebar di kampus dan Jaejoong sangat tidak suka dengan keadaan seperti itu.

"Iya, aku tahu Jae, tapi aku.." Yunho berusaha menjelaskan lagi kenapa dia melakukan hal tadi tapi Jaejoong terlalu kesal dengan kebohongan Yunho. Kebohongan yang sebenarnya sangat diinginkan oleh Jaejoong untuk bisa menjadi kenyataan. Hanya saja, Jaejoong menyadari bahwa Yunho mengatakan itu bukan karena dia menyukai Jaejoong melainkan karena ingin menunjukkan pada Ara bahwa dia sudah tidak memikirkannya. Jaejoong menyuarakan apa yang dia rasakan kepada Yunho agar dia tahu bahwa Jaejoong tidak suka dengan kebohongan apalagi kebohongan soal perasaan.

"Kau kenapa? Ingin membalasnya?! Ingin dia tahu bahwa kau tidak terpengaruh lagi dengan kehadirannya?! Apa Yun?" Tanpa sadar satu bulir airmata jatuh dari pelupuk mata Jaejoong. Entah kenapa, Jaejoong tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya jika sudah berurusan dengan Yunho dan Ara karena walau Yunho tidak pernah cerita soal hubungan masa lalunya, tapi Jaejoong yakin bahwa Aralah yang menyebabkan Yunho begitu tertutup soal hubungan.

"Jae! Dengar dulu! Kumohon biarkan aku menyelesaikan ucapanku!" pinta Yunho dengan sedikit paksaan agar Jaejoong mau mendengarnya. Walaupun Yunho sempat merasa bersalah ketika melihat butiran airmata Jaejoong yang tidak sengaja mengalir. Yunho berharap dia bisa berbicara dengan Jaejoong yang dewasa dan dengan kepala dingin. Tapi yang didapat Yunho bukanlah Jaejoong yang biasanya santai dan tenang dalam menghadapi sesuatu melainkan Jaejoong yang sedang dikendalikan oleh emosi.

"Tidak! Kau yang dengar!" Teriakan Jaejoong membuat Yunho terpaku ditempatnya. Dia tidak percaya Jaejoong yang baru saja tersenyum padanya saat makan siang sudah berubah drastis seperti yang Yunho lihat sekarang. Terlebih lagi, airmata Jaejoong bukan hanya sebutir lagi yang keluar melainkan sudah berupa tangisan.

"Apa kau tahu perasaanku saat kau bilang aku kekasihmu? Aku sangat senang Yun. Senang. Tapi aku sadar bahwa kau hanya ingin menunjukkan pada Ara bahwa kau sudah tidak lagi memikirkannya. Kau hanya ingin dia tahu bahwa seorang Jung Yunho sudah melanjutkan hidupnya tanpa dia. Dan saat aku sadar akan hal itu, yang aku rasakan hanya sakit, pedih, kecewa.." Jaejoong menenangkan dirinya dulu sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. Yunho masih saja terpaku dan tidak berkomentar apa-apa lagi. Yunho membiarkan Jaejoong berbicara apa yang ingin dia utarakan.

"Aku menyukaimu Yun. Ah, tidak. Aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak perduli bagaimana rupamu, bagaimana penampilanmu, atau apa pun itu. Aku mencintaimu apa adanya. Tapi aku tidak mau kau gunakan sebagai alat untuk balas dendammu terhadap Ara. Kalau itu penyebab dirimu mendekatiku, maka maaf Yun, lebih baik kita tidak usah bertemu lagi." Yunho membelalakan matanya mendengar Jaejoong tidak mau bertemu dengannya lagi. Namun bukan hanya itu saja yang menjadi keterkejutannya melainkan pengakuan Jaejoong jika dia mencintai Yunho. Dalam hatinya, Yunho tahu dia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Jaejoong, namun apakah dia cukup berani untuk memulai suatu hubungan lagi. Yunho tahu jika dia nyaman bersama dengan Jaejoong dan dia tidak mau kehilangan Jaejoong, tapi apakah itu cukup untuk membina hubungan dengan Jaejoong.

Sedangkan Jaejoong yang terus memperhatikan gerak gerik Yunho, ketika mendapati Yunho tidak memberikan reaksi apa-apa kecuali keterkejutan, Jaejoong beranggapan jika Yunho menolaknya. Jaejoong mengambil nafas dalam-dalam lalu menyeka airmatanya dan beranjak pergi dari tempat itu. Diambilnya tas yang dipegang oleh Yunho tapi Yunho tidak mau melepas tas Jaejoong tersebut. Setelah tarik menarik akhirnya tas itu lepas juga dari genggaman Yunho. Jaejoong segera berjalan cepat meninggalkan Yunho yang masih terus saja terpaku ditempatnya.

Menyadari Jaejoong sudah tidak lagi berada ditempatnya, Yunho segera mengejar Jaejoong. Ketika dia bisa mengejarnya, Yunho langsung mencekal lengan Jaejoong dan terus memegangnya dengan kuat, takut Jaejoong akan pergi lagi sebelum dia sempat mengutarakan penjelasannya.

"Jaejoong! Jaejoong! Jae!" seru Yunho ketika Jaejoong berusaha melepaskan lengannya dari cekalan Yunho. Jaejoong seakan tuli dengan panggilan Yunho terus saja mencoba mengambil lengannya kembali.

"Lepas!"

"Jae, jae! Dengarkan aku dulu! Jae!" Jaejoong mendelikan matanya sambil terus berusaha melepaskan lengannya.

"Jae!"

"Apa Yun?! Dengar. Aku tidak mau beradu argumen denganmu. Jadi kumohon, lepaskan lenganku. Aku sudah terlambat kerja." Jaejoong benar-benar tidak ada keinginan untuk berbicara dengan Yunho, apalagi dia sedang tidak dalam kondisi mental yang sanggup untuk berpikir logis. Jaejoong merasa dia harus mendinginkan kepalanya dulu. Dia menatap Yunho sekali lagi namun kali ini tatapannya bukan lagi tatapan penuh amarah ataupun kekesalan tapi lebih kepada tatapan sendu, pedih, dan kecewa.

"Kau tahu Yun. Aku mencintaimu karena aku tahu kau berbeda dengan appaku. Aku yakin kau lelaki yang setia. Tapi aku tidak yakin apakah kau sanggup untuk bisa melihat hal lain selain dirimu sendiri. Aku tidak yakin apakah kau sanggup untuk tidak terpuruk karena suatu masalah yang sebenarnya bisa kita atasi berdua. Aku.." Jaejoong tidak sanggup meneruskan ucapannya karena sibuk menghapus airmata yang kembali mengalir.

"Sudahlah. Lupakan perkataanku tadi. Aku.. Sampai ketemu besok Yun. Aku pergi."

"Jae!" Akhirnya Jaejoong berhasil mengambil lengannya kembali dan langsung berlari meninggalkan Yunho sekali lagi. Yunho mengejarnya kembali, namun dia kalah cepat dengan Jaejoong yang sudah memberhentikan sebuah taksi dan langsung masuk dan taksi itu pun berlalu dari hadapan Yunho.

"Aish! Sial!" umpat Yunho kesal. Yunho benar-benar merasa bersalah pada Jaejong karena sudah membuatnya sedih dan menangis seperti tadi. Yunho berpikir keras bagaimana dia bisa bertemu dan bicara dengan Jaejoong secepatnya. Yunho lalu teringat sesuatu dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Dia menekan nomor yang sudah dia hafal di luar kepala. Yunho menunggu sampai si pemilik nomor yang dia hubungi mengangkat ponselnya dan tidak sampai semenit, si pemilik menjawab telepon dari Yunho.

"Yoboseyo. Siwon. _Hey man. I need your help_. Kyuhyun bersamamu?"

"….."

"Yoboseyo. Kyunnie. Dengar, bisa kau berikan alamat rumah Jaejoong? Untuk apa? Berikan saja Kyu."

"….."

"Oke, oke. Nanti aku ceritakan, tapi sekarang berikan dulu alamatnya."

"….."

"Oke. Aku tahu. Terima kasih baby Kyu." Yunho langsung menutup ponselnya setelah dia mengetahui tempat tinggal Jaejoong. Yunho bertekad dia harus menyelesaikan persoalan dengan Jaejoong hari ini.

**TBC**

**Notes : ** _Nothing to say, just enjoy this chapter._ Aku kudu balik lagi meriksain tugas. So, semoga suka dan ditunggu reviewnya. Bubye.. ^^v

Eh tunggu, satu lagi. Btw, aku mungkin tidak bisa balas review untuk chapter kemarin. _So many deadline_. Tapi terima kasih sebesar-besarnya (sebesar tumpukan laporan aku) bagi yang sudah review, favorite, follower, etc. Semoga tidak ada yang tertinggal.

_**Hagahjshjs, Ryani, dindaR, anin lovewonkyu, rikha-chan, Nara-chan, HaeUKE, wyfambare, shim minkyu, Lyn1006, Guest, mrshelmet, LEETEUKSEMOX, Julie Yunjae, ChoiKyuHwa731, Aoi Ko Mamoru, MarryMe KYUHYUN, loupeu, etc. **_

Udah begitu dulu..

Sankyu and peace all amazing readers.

^^n4oK0^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Title :**** Always With You 3**

**Pairing :**Yunjae, a little bit of Wonkyu

**Disclaimer :**All casts are belong to their self and God

**Inspired :** An Indonesian Song, Selalu denganmu by Tompi

**Warning :**Un-betaed, Genderswitch, OC, alur cerita yang cepat ^^v

**Summary :** Do you know that I couldn't life without you by my side?

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

Jaejoong berjalan gontai menuju gerbang rumah paman dan bibinya. Hari ini Jaejoong merasa lelah sekali. Bukan karena kerja paruh waktunya yang hari ini sangat sibuk, oh Jaejoong pernah mengalami hari yang lebih sibuk dari hari ini, tapi melainkan karena Jaejoong lelah dengan perasaan yang tak menentu yang selalu menggangu dirinya. Jaejoong lelah karena disaat dia bisa membuka hatinya pada seseorang, orang tersebut justru mundur karena masalah yang seharusnya bisa diselesaikan asalkan saja dia mau berbagi dan tidak terlalu bodoh untuk menyiksa dirinya sendiri seperti sekarang.

Jaejoong hampir sampai dirumahnya ketika dia melihat siluet seseorang berdiri didepan gerbang rumahnya, menyandarkan tubuh tingginya di dinding samping pagar besi rumahnya. Dari siluetnya itu Jaejoong tahu siapa prang yang kelihatannya sedang menunggu dirinya itu. Jaejoong berhenti sejenak, mencoba mengendalikan perasaannya serta airmatanya karena jujur pertengkarannya dengan orang tersebut masih menorehkan luka dihati Jaejoong. Setelah beberapa menit, Jaejoong melanjutkan langkahnya dan ketika sampai, Jaejoong sengaja tidak memperdulikan orang tersebut dan langsung membuka pagar rumahnya. Jaejoong baru saja akan masuk ketika tangan besar milik orang itu mencekal lengannya, membuat Jaejoong tidak jadi masuk kerumahnya.

"Jae tunggu." Jaejoong berhenti melangkah namun dengan cepat dia menepis tangan orang itu, yang ternyata adalah Yunho, dari lengannya. Dengan sedikit enggan, Jaejoong berbalik menhadap ke Yunho. Jaejoong berusaha untuk tidak menampakkan bahwa kehadiran Yunho sangat berpengaruh pada perasaannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jaejoong datar. Jaejoong tidak mau menatap langsung mata Yunho. Jaejoong tahu bahwa semua perasaannya akan terlihat jelas oleh Yunho jika dia menatap mata sipit milik Yunho.

"Jae. Lihat aku." Pinta Yunho sambil menarik lengan Jaejoong sekali lagi dan dengan berani menyentuh pipi mulus Jaejoong dan mengarahkan wajah cantik tersebut agar bisa menatap langsung kearah Yunho. Walau berat bagi Jaejoong, mau tidak mau, Jaejoong akhirnya menatap Yunho. Yunho tahu bahwa Jaejoong bisa segera menangis jika dia tidak segera mengutarakan semua perasaannya pada Jaejoong.

"Jae. Maafkan aku." Ucap Yunho pelan sambil memasang senyum memikatnya. Jaejoong tersentak dengan permintaan maaf dari Yunho. Jaejoong tidak mengira bahwa Yunho akan meminta maaf pada dirinya. Jaejoong menatap mata Yunho lebih dekat mencoba mencari tahu apakah ucapannya tulus atau hanya ingin Jaejoong tidak marah lagi kepadanya. Jaejoong tersenyum karena terlihat dari mata Yunho bahwa Yunho benar-benar menyesal karena sudah berbohong soal hubungan mereja kepada Ara dan juga karena telah menyakiti hati Jaejoong. Cukup lama Jaejoong membiarkan tangan Yunho berada dipipinya, tetapi ketika dia sadar bahwa jarak mereka sudah sangat dekat, wajah Jaejoong langsung memerah. Dia berusaha memperbesar jaraknya dengan Yunho dan tidak berani lagi menatap langsung mata Yunho. Tapi Yunho punya rencana lain. Yunho melingkarkan satu tangannya yang bebas ke pinggang Jaejoong dan menarik tubuh Jaejoong lebih dekat lagi.

"Bagaimana Jae?" tanya Yunho masih dengan lengannya yang melingkar dengan santainya dipinggang Jaejoong. Wajah Jaejoong sekarang sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Apa?" tanya Jaejoong balik tanpa mau menatap langsung wajah Yunho, membuat Yunho berdecak kesal. Saking kesalnya, Yunho dengan berani menyentil hidung Jaejoong membuat gadis cantik itu akhirnya menatap Yunho juga walau sekarang wajahnya cemberut karena hidungnya sedikit sakit dan memerah karena masih tersipu akibat lengan Yunho yang masih dengan betahnya melingkar dipinggang ramping Jaejoong.

"Kau menerima permintaan maafku tidak?" tanya Yunho lagi mempertegas pertanyaan awalnya tadi. Jaejoong menghela nafas sambil berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari Yunho, tapi pria tinggi bermata seperti musang itu tetap saja tidak mau melepaskan Jaejoong. Jaejoong melihat Yunho sesaat sebelum akhirnya menyerah dan membiarkan dirinya diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Yunho meski Jaejoong belum bisa menghilang warna merah dari wajahnya.

"Apa yang harus aku maafkan?" tanya Jaejoong lagi. Kali ini kesabaran Yunho habis sudah.

"Aish..! Kau ini! Soal tadi dikampus. Saat kau tiba-tiba marah karena aku menyebutmu kekasihku didepan nenek sihir itu. Dan kau dengan berurai airmata mengungkapkan bahwa kau mencintaiku." Ujar Yunho tanpa memperdulikan delikan mata Jaejoong dan semburat merah yang semakin menyebar diwajah putihnya itu.

"Yunho!"

"Kenapa wajahmu merah begitu?! Aku berkata jujur. Dan aku minta maaf jika tadi aku berkata bohong bahwa kau kekasihku didepan Ara." Ucap Yunho santai, sadar sepenuhnya kalau ucapannya tadi membuat Jaejoong kecewa. Tapi Yunho memang mempunyai rencana jadi dia sengaja berbicara seperti tadi.

"Ya, aku tahu kalau kau bohong." Ucap Jaejoong kecewa. Dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada kesedihan disuaranya tadi. Jika Jaejoong tidak ingat dia masih berada bersama dengan Yunho, sudah pasti Jaejoong akan menangis.

"Benar, seharusnya aku jujur bahwa aku sedang mencoba menjadikanmu kekasihku. Bukan langsung menyatakan tanpa bertanya padamu dulu." Sahut Yunho lagi menimpali ucapan Jaejoong.

"Huh?!" ujar Jaejoong sambil mengarahkan kepalanya kesamping dan memberikan Yunho tatapan polos nan bingungnya dengan matanya yang besar dan indah itu, membuatnya terlihat sangat imut dan manis dimata Yunho. Jika Yunho tidak ingat dia sedang berusaha agar Jaejoong mau memaafkannya dan untuk seterusnya mau menjadi kekasihnya, Yunho tidak akan menahan diri lagi untuk mencium Jaejoong.

"Kau ini! Bisa tidak kau tidak terlihat imut seperti itu. Kau ini minta dicium ya?!"

"Yunho!" sekali lagi Jaejoong berteriak. Jaejoong tidak habis pikir, kenapa dia bisa menyukai pria yang bicara tanpa rahang ini. Yunho terus saja berkata dengan lugas apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"What? It's true. Aku akan menciummu jika kau tidak mengendalikan wajah imutmu itu." Ucap Yunho santai. Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang seolah dia menyerah untuk bisa membuat Yunho berpikir dulu sembelum berucap. Tampaknya usahanya akan dua kali lebih sulit daripada mengurus mulut setan Changmin, adiknya.

"Sudahlah. Yang penting sekarang, Kim Jaejoong.." Yunho sengaja menggantung kata-katanya karena dia meletakkan jari telunjuknya di dagu Jaejoong dan mengangkat wajah cantik milik gadis itu untuk menatap matanya langsung. Yunho juga dengan berani mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Jaejoong sehingga hidung mereka bersentuhan. Jaejoong dapat merasakan nafas Yunho di pipinya.

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasih dari Jung Yunho yang terkenal sebagai beruang gila, kumel dan jorok ini?" tanya Yunho serius walau ucapannya tadi membuat Jaejoong tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Jaejoong menutup mulutnya mencoba tidak tertawa terlalu keras karena takut menyinggung Yunho. Tapi Yunho sama sekali tidak terlihat tersinggung. Dia justru terlihat senang karena bisa melihat tawa Jaejoong kembali.

Setelah beberapa saat, tawa Jaejoong akhirnya berhenti, tapi senyum manisnya masih mengembang. Jaejoong memundurkan sedikit kepalanya dan meletakkan jari telunjuknya ke bibirnya yang seksi itu dan memberikan pose seolah dia sedang menimbang keputusan apa yang akan dia ambil tentang pertanyaan Yunho tadi. Jaejoong melirikan bola matanya jahil pada Yunho yang membuat pria dengan tampilan acak-acakan itu memutar bola matanya malas.

"Bagaimana ya?! Haruskah aku menerima beruang gila yang jorok dan kumel ini? Bisa-bisa aku dimarahi Kyunnie habis-habisan."

"Yah! Apa hubungan gadis setan itu dengan kita Boo?!"

"Boo?"

"Panggilan sayangku untukmu, honey pie."

"Honey pie?"

"Ahahaha.. Sini." Akhirnya Yunho menghilangkan jarak mereka yang hanya tinggal beberapa senti itu dengan mencium bibir Jaejoong lembut. Jaejoong sedikit terkejut dengan ciuman mendadak Yunho, namun dengan perlahan, Jaejoong mulai membalas ciuman tersebut dengan lebih dalam. Jaejoong menggerakan bibirnya sedikit dan melumat bibir bawah Yunho. Yunho yang merasakan Jaejoong lebih berani dengan membalas ciumannya seperti itu, ikut melumat bibir atas Jaejoong. Keduanya terus saling melumat bibir masing-masing dengan mesra. Mereka berciuman beberapa saat sampai paru-paru Jaejoong tidak kuat mengimbangi kekuatan paru-paru Yunho dan melepas tautan bibir mereka. Wajah Jaejoong sekarang resmi menjadi kembaran dari kepiting rebus. Karena terlalu malu karena telah berciuman seperti itu dengan Yunho, Jaejoong menutup wajah cantiknya dengan kedua tangannya. Yunho yang melihat tingkah Jaejoong itu tertawa terbahak-bahak sehingga membuat Jaejoong semakin malu.

"Ternyata kau mahir juga berciuman Boo." Goda Yunho.

"Yunnie!" teriak Jaejoong lagi. Entah sudah berapa kali Jaejoong harus berteriak seperti itu karena godaan Yunho. Si penggoda justru semakin ingin membuat gadis cantik di depannya ini semakin memerah wajahnya.

"Jadi bagaimana Boo? Sampai kapan kau akan membuatku menanyakan hal yang sama?" tanya Yunho lagi meminta kepastian dari Jaejoong. Mendengar pertanyaan itu terucap dari mulut Yunho, Jaejoong tiba-tiba diam. Gadis itu berpikir apakah dia bisa begitu saja menerima Yunho padahal baru beberapa waktu ini dia masih memendam kekecewaan atas sikap Yunho. Jaejoong hanya bingung, bukan karena perasaan Yunho terhadapnya. Jaejoong bisa tahu seseorang jujur atau tidak dari matanya dan Yunho memang tulus menyukainya walau tidak dipungkiri Jaejoong cukup terkejut karena itu. Namun kebimbangan Jaejoong lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Jaejoong tidak mau dinilai Yunho gampangan karena menerimanya begitu saja padahal dia sedang tidak mau menemuai Yunho.

Sementara itu, Yunho yang bisa melihat jelas kegusaran di wajah Jaejoong bisa menduga bahwa Jaejoong bertarung dengan dirinya sendiri mengenai perngakuannya. Hei, Yunho memang jorok, tapi dia tidak bodoh. Dengan santainya, Yunho menyentil dahi Jaejoong sehingga membuat Jaejoong meringis kesakitan.

"Hentikan pikiran bodohmu itu Boo. Kau hanya perlu menuruti apa kata hatimu. Nah, sekarang jawab aku, Kau. Menyukaiku. Atau. Tidak. Walau aku bisa menebak apa jawabanmu."

"Enak saja."

"Serius Boo. Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku. Apa jawabanmu?"

"Aku akan dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Kyuhyun dan Changmin." Ucap Jaejoong sambil memeluk Yunho. Tangan rampingnya melingkar dengan erat di punggung dan pinggang Yunho. Yunho sendiri tidak bisa menutupi rasa bahagianya karena Jaejoong menerimanya. Lengan kekarnya membalas pelukan Jaejoong dengan melingkarinya di bahu dan salah satu tangannya membelai lembut rambut pirang kecoklatan itu dan sesekali bibirnya mencium pucuk kepala itu. Meskipun wajahnya sedikit merengut karena dia sadar dia akan sering berurusan dengan Kyuhyun yang menurutnya terlalu melindungi Jaejoong. Tapi itu urusan belakangan. Sekarang bagi Yunho adalah gadis cantik di dekapannya ini yang sekarang resmi menjadi kekasihnya.

"Um, Yun.."

"Ya Boo?"

"Maaf kalau aku bicara begini, tapi..

"Tapi apa Boo?"

"Apa kau sudah mandi?"

**Kampus**

Yunho berjalan dengan santai ditemani Siwon seperti biasanya. Mereka berdua berjalan sambil sesekali melayangkan lelucon yang membuat keduanya tertawa terbahak. Mereka tidak memperdulikan tatapan semua orang yang melihat ke arah mereka. Siwon dan Yunho sudah biasa menghadapinya. Hanya saja mereka tidak menyadari sedikit perbedaan dari tatapan orang-orang tersebut.

"Itu siapa yang berjalan bersama Siwon-ssi?"

"Sepertinya aku kenal, kamu sadar juga?"

"Tampan sekali."

"Bukannya itu Yunho-ssi?!"

Semua orang terbelalak karena komentar yang satu itu. Mereka semua mengosok matanya dan mencoba melihat secara teliti siapa yang benar-benar berjalan bersama Siwon. Betapa terkejutnya mereka ketika orang yang disebelah Siwon itu memang Yunho. Bodohnya, seharusnya mereka bisa menebak karena dengan siapa lagi Siwon mau berjalan bersama di kampus jika tidak dengan Yunho atau pacarnya, Kyuhyun.

"Oh My God! Yunho-ssi! Tampannya!"

"He's so handsome. I'm melting."

"Aku tidak percaya! Yunho-ssi! Kya!"

"Mereka kenapa hyung?" tanya Siwon bingung. Dia memang terbiasa di jadikan tontonan mahasiswa dan mahasiswi di kampus ini. Tapi dia bingung karena kali ini banyak yang mengkomentari Yunho. Siwon berpikir apa yang salah dengan Yunho kali ini. Sedangkan Yunho menatap sahabatnya itu dengan pandangan yang tidak percaya kalau Siwon menanyakan hal seperti tadi. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan menepuk dengan sangat tidak lembut ke belakang kepala Siwon.

"Auch! Hyung! Kenapa kau memukulku?" keluh Siwon sedikit kesal karena Yunho selalu memukul kepalanya jika dia menanyakan sesuatu. Siwon menjadi semakin bingung karena pertanyaannya adalah pertanyaan wajar, lalu kenapa Yunho senang sekali memukulnya.

"Kau ini! Sebenarnya kau itu bodoh atau kelewatan polos?! Mereka itu heran karena aku Siwon-ah." Tukas Yunho gemas dengan sahabatnya itu. Sekarang gantian Yunho yang bingung karena kenapa dia bisa bersahabat dengan pemuda tinggi baik hati tapi kelewat lambat ini.

"Kenapa?" tanya Siwon lagi yang membuat Yunho ingin menarik rambutnya sendiri.

"Aish! Kadang-kadang aku kasihan dengan Kyuhyun punya pacar sepertimu." Ujar Yunho sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Huh?" Setiap orang yang berdiri di dekat mereka pasti bisa melihat siku-siku yang ada di dahi Yunho karena ucapan Siwon tadi. Dengan santai Yunho kembali menepuk belakang kepala Siwon dan langsung berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Siwon yang meringis kesakitan sambil terus menanyakan apa salahnya.

"Wah, wah, apa yang terjadi dengan beruang jorok dan kumel ini eonnie?" sindir seseorang yang sudah pasti adalah kekasih tersayang dari seorang Choi Siwon. Siwon sendiri yang menyadari bahwa kekasihnya sudah ada didekatnya langsung beranjak menghampirinya. Dia lalu memeluk Kyuhyun dan mencium pipi gembil milik gadis manis tapi bermulut pedas itu.

"Baby.."

"Wonnie, kepalamu tidak apa-apa? Beruang jorok! Kenapa kau suka sekali memukul kepala Wonnieku?! Kalau dia bertambah bodoh bagaimana?! Aku yang repot tahu!" teriak Kyuhyun.

"Baby!" Siwon merasa sedikit sebal karena Kyuhyun yang dikira membelanya justru ikut meledeknya. Kyuhyun hanya menanggapi dengan menghela nafas dan menggeleng pelan. Jaejoong tertawa geli melihat pasangan lucu ini. Sedangkan Yunho hanya berdecak kesal karena dia masih mendengar ejekan dari Kyuhyun. Namun bukan Yunho namanya kalau tidak membalas mulut pedas Kyuhyun.

"Oh ternyata ada Kyuhyun si gadis setan yang sepertinya makin subur saja. Siwon-ah, sepertinya lama-lama lenganmu takkan bisa melingkari pinggang gadis setan ini." Ejek Yunho pelan sambil menyeringai terhadap Kyuhyun.

"Hyung/Yunnie!" Jaejoong dan Siwon yang tahu benar perkataan Yunho tadi akan menyulut amarah iblis, langsung berteriak mengingatkan, tetapi sepertinya Yunho sudah kebal dengan Kyuhyun yang sekarang telah memiliki tanduk dan taring bayangan lengkap dengan sabit yang siap untuk memotong-motong Yunho.

"What?" tanya Yunho polos.

"Huh. Lihat saja apa aku akan membiarkan kau berduaan dengan Jae eonnie. Dan jangan terlalu percaya diri karena kau sudah berubah ya. Bagiku kau masih beruang jorok, kumel, dan tidak tahu sopan santun. Ayo eonnie, ahahaha.." sahut Kyuhyun dengan tawa iblisnya sembari menarik lengan Jaejoong menjauhi Yunho dan Siwon. Jaejoong hanya sempat menolehkan kepalanya sambil memberikan tatapan menyesal dan meminta maaf dengan matanya kepada Yunho lalu membiarkan Kyuhyun terus membawanya pergi.

Yunho menanggapi ancaman Kyuhyun dengan membuat berbagai macam raut wajah mengejek dan isyarat tangan kepada punggung Kyuhyun. Yunho tahu bahwa sekarang dia harus hati-hati dengan Kyuhyun karena ancaman gadis itu selalu benar adanya. Dia tidak mau jauh-jauh dari Jaejoong pada saat dia baru memulai hubungan dengan gadis baik hati itu.

Yunho tidak habis pikir kenapa Kyuhyun masih saja menganggap dia beruang jorok dan kumel. (nao: jangan lupakan tidak tahu sopan santun Yunppa. – Yunho: Wah, terima kasih atas informasi tambahannya, author gila *mukul belakang kepala nao* – nao: auch.. *lihat Yunppa dengan pandangan iblis dan mulai ketik bahwa Jaemma memutuskan hubungan dengan Yunppa* – Yunppa: _Andwee_! *keringat dingin*)

Padahal penampilan Yunho sudah berubah menjadi lebih baik daripada dulu. Ya, penampilan Yunho berubah karena dia mencoba mengikuti saran Jaejoong. Yunho yang sekarang telah memotong rambut panjang acak-acaknya menjadi lebih pendek dan sylist (nao: membayangkan rambut Yunnpa yang di MV Mirotic). Yunho juga mencukur kumis dan janggutnya, memperlihatkan wajah kecil nan tampan yang dimiliki oleh pria tinggi itu. Yunho juga memakai pakaian kasual namun _fasionable _yang direkomendasikan oleh Siwon, membuat pria yang juga tinggi itu terharu dan sempat menangis saat dia menjemput Yunho pagi ini dengan perubahannya tersebut.

Namun dari sekian perubahan yang terjadi, satu hal yang membuat Siwon, Kyuhyun, dan Jaejoong senang, yaitu Yunho akhirnya benar-benar membersihkan dirinya dengan mandi. Aroma badan Yunho sekarang bukan lagi aroma yang tidak sedap melainkan aroma _citrus_ dari sabun yang digunakan dan aroma selayaknya laki-laki. Maka dari itu, Yunho kesal dan ingin sekali membungkam mulut pedas kekasih sahabatnya itu. Yunho berpikir apa penampilannya saat ini tidak cukup bagi Kyuhyun untuk bisa bersama dengan Jaejoong.

Yunho menggaruk sendiri rambut pendeknya dengan gusar. Dia harus memikirkan satu rencana agar Kyuhyun _evil_ itu tidak menganggu hubungannya dengan Jaejoong. Cara yang benar-benar jitu agar gadis itu kapok.

"Kenapa Kyuhyun tertawa mengerikan seperti itu ya hyung? Aku jadi merinding." Ucap Siwon sambil memeluk dan mengusap lengannya sendiri. Siwon tidak pernah mendengar tawa Kyuhyun semengerikan itu. Yunho menatap malas sahabatnya itu ketika mendengar komentarnya tadi.

"Awas kalau pacarmu membuat hubunganku dengan Jaejoong jadi sulit. Kau yang akan menerima hukumannya." Ancam Yunho sengit membuat pemuda berlesung pipi itu menatap heran ke arah Yunho.

"Kenapa aku hyung?!" keluh Siwon, namun Yunho tidak menghiraukannya. Dia masih memutar otaknya agar Kyuhyun tidak berkutik lagi. Di saat Yunho sedang bingung, Siwon mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya memberikan senyuman iblis yang tak kalah menakutkan dari milik Kyuhyun.

"Hhh.. Bicara soal baby Kyu, aku rindu padanya. Biasanya kami suka kencan dan jika dia sedang bersamaku, baby Kyu seakan lupa dengan yang lainnya dan hanya terpusat kepadaku. Sejak ada Jae noona, dia selalu sibuk sendiri." Keluh Siwon yang tidak puas dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang akhir-akhir ini memang dekat dengan Jaejoong. Yunho yang memiliki rencana di otaknya segera merangkul bahu sahabatnya itu dan mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Kau ingin bersama dengan Kyuhyun, Siwon-ah?"

"Tentu saja."

"Kalau begitu kau tinggal mengikuti apa kataku dank au akan mendapatkan baby Kyu dalam dekapanmu lagi. Bahkan lebih. Kau berminat?" tawar Yunho layaknya marketing sales yang berpengalaman. Tidak lupa seringai iblis terpampang jelas di bibir berbentuk hati itu. Siwon mengangguk cepat walau dia sedikit takut melihat seringai di wajah tampan sahabatnya itu.

"Bagus."

**Dua Hari Kemudian – Ruang Kelas Kosong**

"Yunho! Buka pintunya! Buka!" teriak seorang gadis sambil memukul dan sesekali menendang pintu dengan keras. Gadis itu menyalurkan kekesalannya kepada pintu yang tidak bersalah itu karena perbuatan orang yang ada di balik pintu tersebut.

"Aku tidak akan membukanya gadis setan." Sahut Yunho kepada gadis yang ternyata adalah Kyuhyun sambil tertawa ringan. Yunho merasa puas karena sudah membuat Kyuhyun sekesal sekarang. Sungguh hiburan untuknya.

"Kau ingin menyiksaku ya?! Tidak akan berhasil beruang gila! Tunggu sampai aku bisa keluar dari sini dan lihat apakah Jae eonnie masih mau bersamamu!" ancam Kyuhyun sekali lagi. Namun kali ini Yunho tidak terlihat khawatir. Yunho justru semakin melebarkan senyumannya dan menanggapi ancaman Kyuhyun dengan santai.

"Oh aku tidak takut dengan ancamanmu baby Kyu. Justru jika kau masih mengganggu hubunganku dengan Jaejoong, aku akan mengulangi ini sekali lagi."

"Huh?" Kyuhyun sedikit heran karena Yunho tidak terdengar takut justru Yunho mengancam balik. Dia terdiam karena memikirkan apa rencana dibalik perbuatan Yunho sekarang. Sementara Yunho hanya tertawa puas dan bermaksud meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Namun sebelum itu, Yunho berbalik lagi dan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Oh, _by the way, have fun with you hubby_."

"Huh?" Kyuhyun semakin bingung namun dia merasa sedikit cemas dan kecemasan terbukti benar karena dia merasakan buku kuduknya berdiri ketika dia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang.

"Baby.." Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya perlahan dan menemukan Siwon yang berjalan mendekatinya bagai predator mendekati mangsanya. Kyuhyun tahu bahwa dirinya tidak akan bisa lepas dari Siwon jika pemuda baik berlesung pipi itu sudah menampakkan sisi liarnya seperti sekarang. Kyuhyun berjalan mundur sampai dia menabrak pelan pintu di belakangnya sehingga tidak ada jalan keluar untuknya. Dalam hatinya, Kyuhyun mengutuk beruang gila, jorok, kumel dan tidak tahu sopan santun bernama Yunho.

"YUNHO!"

**Di Perlataran Parkir**

"Boo!" seru Yunho memanggil kekasih tercintanya yang sedang berdiri di samping mobil Siwon. Jaejoong membalas seruan Yunho dengan melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum manis untuk kekasihnya itu.

"Mana Kyuhyun dan Siwon?" tanyanya setelah Yunho berdiri di depannya. Yunho tidak segera menjawab, dia justru memeluk erat Jaejoong dan mencium hidungnya membuat Jaejoong bersemu malu.

"Tidak usah khawatir dengan mereka Boo. Mereka paling sedang berduaan." Jawab Yunho setelah melepaskan pelukannya namun tidak dengan lengannya yang masih setia di pinggang Jaejoong.

"Oh? Tumben. Biasanya Kyuhyun sudah berdiri didepanku jika ada kamu Yun." Mendengar perkataan Jaejoong tadi, Yunho hanya tersenyum dan mencium pucuk kepala Jaejoong, membuat gadis cantik itu hanya menatap Yunho dengan pandangan bingung. Namun sedetik kemudian, Jaejoong menghela nafas dan tersenyum lagi sebelum mengatakan sesuatu.

"Tapi memang sih, Kyuhyun sekarang jarang bersama dengan Siwon sejak ada aku. Aku jadi sedikit merasa bersalah." Ungkapnya lirih. Yunho yang tahu betapa baiknya hati sang kekasih semakin merangkul erat Jaejoong dan membelai lembut rambut pirang kecoklatan miliknya.

"Tenang saja sayang. Mulai hari ini, mereka akan selalu bersama, seperti kita." Ucap Yunho tulus walau jika di dengar dengan baik ada nada kepuasan dan jangan lupakan seringai iblis yang menempul di bibirnya itu.

_Benar Boo, mereka akan selalu bersama dan tidak akan menggangu kita lagi. Terutama sahabatmu Kyuhyun. Ah, dunia ini memang adil. Terima kasih Siwon-ah._

**End**

**n4oK0's notes : ** _Finally it's over_. Yeay! \(^o^)/ Sankyu untuk semua amazing readers yang baca FF ini sampai akhir. _Hope you guys like it_..

Seperti biasa, _please forgive me_ jika typos bertebaran dimana-mana.. _Once again I'm too lazy to proof reading_ #plak

Anyway, enjoy this ending of 'Always With You'.. Jangan lupa untuk reviewnya yak..

Sankyu and peace all amazing readers.

^^n4oK0^^


End file.
